


Lei

by wishboneluck



Series: Flufftober [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Flufftober 2018, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishboneluck/pseuds/wishboneluck
Summary: Flufftober 2018. Day 2- Flowers. Magnus and Alec on vacation.





	Lei

Lei  
Day 2- Flowers.  
I’ll admit this one feels slightly out of place now that summer’s over, but Malec deserves a vacation dammit.

 

They fell asleep a while ago, the sun on their skin and the waves like a lullaby. It’s Alec who wakes first, the most relaxed he’s felt in years. His eyes, as they always do, find Magnus instinctively. Magnus is still asleep, floral shortly slightly unbuttoned exposing a tanned chest, which is lightly covered by the lei he refuses to take off. As if that would mean the end of all of this. 

He licks his lips, only just now realizing how dehydrated he is. Because okay, they had a little more help falling asleep than just the heat of the sun and sounds of the ocean. Alec is a strong believer in the ‘hair of the dog’ despite Jace’s insistence that it’s untrue. Magnus also believes which is all the evidence Alec needs. And, well the fact that it works for him.

Alec reaches over and gently rustles Magnus, wanting to ease him awake. It works, as Magnus is scarily in sync with him even in sleep. His brown eyes are crusted with sleep, but he manages a smile.

“I was gonna get another one of those coconut drinks and a tray of fruit,” he gestures down the beach towards the bar they’d been at earlier. There had been servers circling as well but they’ve been asleep for at least two hours so Alec is certain they won’t be assisted and he’s starving and thirsty.

“Alexander darling,” and he begins to gesture lavishly, Alec grabbing his arm quickly before he can even begin his magic, much more roughly than attended.

“Sorry!” Alec apologizes immediately and slides his hand down to grasp Magnus’s own, sitting up and leaning into to press a kiss to the back of it.

“Sorry,” he says again. “Just, no magic right? I want this to be a true vacation for you.”

Magnus inclines his head and accepts his apology, smiling at Alec like he’s never done anything wrong.

“Fair enough, I’ll have another drink as well, but make sure it’s a double, please. That last one tasted weak.”

Alec snorts a laugh but does as he’s asked, trudging down the beach, as if he hasn’t a care in the world. Magnus watches him, with his flower-printed swim trunks and pukka shell necklace he’s only still wearing because Magnus insisted on it. 

Magnus has never been more relaxed or in love.


End file.
